


this feeling's like no other

by yoondong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School Musical AU, How tf do i tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondong/pseuds/yoondong
Summary: donghyuck sneaks out of doing practice problems in favor of watching the auditions for the school's musical. he's not alone, though. (hsm!au)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 61





	this feeling's like no other

**Author's Note:**

> for jia, my #1 enabler. i was having a peaceful afternoon until she tells me 'can i have this dance' reminded her of mark lee. we started spewing headcanons at each other, crying like always, hence this was born.
> 
> not proofread, please forgive me zzz it's nearly 12AM HAHA

_ “what are you doing here?” _

the voice startles donghyuck, making him turn around. he loses sight of the current auditionees at the stage which he was thankful for, because they were starting to get off-key. what surprises him even more, though, was that it was mark lee taking the seat next to him. 

“i could say the same to you,” donghyuck remarks, moving his legs so mark could easily get himself situated. “don’t you have practice or something?” he notices mark wasn’t in his usual training attire: the usual 02 jersey he wore on afternoons were traded for something more normal. the blue sweater he had on right now makes him look… cute.

mark laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. “they won’t have to find out.” 

“east high’s basketball team captain breaking the rules now? that’s new,” donghyuck remarks, a small smile on his face. “didn’t know you had it in you, lee.” he glances at the stage where there was a new pair of performers trying to make their own rendition of the song. he shudders inwardly, and looks at mark again.

“what about you? what brings you here?” truth be told, donghyuck was supposed to be with renjun and the rest of their class’ team to prepare for the upcoming quiz competition where they would be up against the rival school from the next town over. donghyuck had excused himself saying his mom wanted him to run an errand and that he would answer practice questions with them tomorrow, ignoring how renjun had given him a suspicious look.

“just… wanted to watch,” he answers, leaning back in the chair. there weren’t much people in the auditorium, just the drama club’s adviser, a few members, and a number of hopefuls for this season’s upcoming musical. and them, of course, hiding at the back. 

they focus their gaze to the next pair of people, to which donghyuck could recognize as the members of the club. their own version ten times more upbeat than the soft and mellow piano accompaniment done by chenle, who donghyuck recognizes as one of the kids in their homeroom class. they prepared it with choreography, too, which amuses both of them.

“not auditioning, then?” mark hums as the duo finishes, making himself comfortable in his seat. he rests his arm, over where donghyuck’s is, and quickly takes it back with wide eyes and a sheepish smile. “sorry.” donghyuck was about to reply with an  _ ‘i don’t mind, really,’  _ but goes against it, ignoring how his heart is suddenly beating so fast.

“no time,” he replies. “busy with the decathlon and all. you?” looking back at their first encounter at the new year’s eve party where they were suddenly thrown to the makeshift stage to do a cover, mark’s voice isn’t really bad. maybe he let the stereotypes get to him. maybe he just watched a lot of movies. for a jock, mark lee really did sing well. 

he shakes his head. “they would  _ kill _ me.” a small laugh escapes his throat. “besides, i don’t think i’d have the time, too. productions… take a lot of them, you know?”

donghyuck nods in understanding. “but would you want to?” he presses, “if you had the time, i mean.” from the corner of his eye, he notices there were no more people on stage, people getting ready to stand up and leave. 

mark gives it a thought, eyes flitting upward. “maybe? wouldn’t hurt to try,” he finally answers. “something… new. all my life it’s always been basketball. i guess i could try it here—”

“are there no more?” the drama teacher calls up front, her loud voice booming across the wide hall, cutting mark off from what he was saying. “any more pairs?”

donghyuck looks at mark pointedly, eyes urging him to go, to which the other boy responds with a vigorous shake of his head.

“no?” she tries again, scanning the auditorium in search of a response. “okay, done. callbacks will be posted this week.” she shuts of the light by the table in front. students shuffle out of hall, eyes hopeful and wishing.

_ “i’d like to audition, miss kim!”  _ donghyuck suddenly yells, standing up from where he was seated at the very back. he could see chenle perk up at the stage where the piano was. mark’s expression immediately changes to both equal parts of disbelief and excitement.

_ “what are you doing?!” _ he mouths. 

the woman fixes her scarf and gathers her clipboard and tumbler, watching as donghyuck makes his way down the aisle. “lee donghyuck?” she asks in surprise. “i already made the final call for those who are interested to audition. you are late.” 

donghyuck bows his head. “i’d like to try, miss kim.”

she lets out a no-nonsense sound. “we value time here, mr. lee. besides, you are alone—”

“i’ll sing with him,” mark stands up and follows donghyuck from where he was standing near the stage. he gives mark a confused yet impressed look.

another sound from the teacher. “east high’s mark lee?” she muses. “don’t you have practice, or whatever you call it?” 

chenle prepares the sheet music as he watches the pair plead at the club’s adviser, excitedly waiting for them to come up.

mark hesitates. “no, ma’am,” he says.

“well. the time is up, perhaps you’d like to try for the fall musical next time,” she says with finality, getting ready to leave from the side doors.

donghyuck deflates. until now, mark is surprised at the other boy’s sudden decision. he knows donghyuck loves to sing and is  _ great _ at it. their duet on new year’s eve was big enough evidence, along with the instances he would catch donghyuck humming under his breath whenever they were together. the younger boy is extremely talented, and this would be a good opportunity for him.

chenle whispers at them from his perch by the piano onstage, motioning for them to come close. they look at each other before bounding the steps to meet chenle there.

he hands them a sheet of paper. “these are the lyrics to the song they were doing earlier,” he explains, “why don’t you guys give it a try?”

mark reads off the title and moves closer to where donghyuck is so he could get a better view of the words. his eyes were shining, obviously excited at the chance they were given. chenle starts playing, fingers skillfully flying over the keys, as the two of them begin singing.

donghyuck’s voice, despite him hearing it a few times before, still catches mark off guard. it was sweet, yet there was a slight roughness that adds to its distinctness. mark almost, almost forgets his part, chiming in after donghyuck as the other part of the duo.

chenle smiles at them as he continues, giving them both encouraging looks. donghyuck is starting to feel himself at the song, exchanging glances with mark as he sings his lines. 

before they know it, the song wraps up to an end. mark feels shy immediately, not having done anything like this before (sans their duet at the party). donghyuck gives him a wide smile, making him smile in return.

“i guess i’ll see you both at the callbacks,” miss kim suddenly makes her presence known, from where she was watching at the side doors. all the while they thought she had left already. their faces burn red, shy and excited at the thought. “mr. zhong, have them learn the next song we’ll be doing.” she promptly exits.

chenle is enthralled, shuffling through the sheaf of papers at his piano. he was talking in at least fifty words a minute, mark is sure. he gets handed something, probably the lyrics to what they’re supposed to sing next.

mark doesn’t have the heart to tell donghyuck that he couldn’t do it—maybe not this time. not yet, when the boy’s grin is up to his ears, mirroring their pianist’s enthusiasm. his heart swells as he watches donghyuck, elated, animatedly chatting about what's to come.


End file.
